I Could Be The One
by hiddlestennant'd
Summary: Balthazar está dispuesto a todo para conseguir el amor de Bianca, pero ¿Se atreverá ella a darle una oportunidad?  .*./I Could Be The One/.*.   Bianca/Balthazar WAFF. Ocurre en el 2do libro, luego de la aparición del fantasma en el aula de Tec. Moderna.


**I****Could****Be****the****One**

**Bianca/Balthazar WAFF**

**Disclaimer: Evernight ****© Claudia Gray**

**Esta historia fué el fruto de la espera entre la publicación de Hourglass (Despedida) y, en parte, para cumplir mis fantasias de que Bianca elige a Balthazar. Esto sucede justo una semana después de la (en mi opinión) inoportuna aparición del fantasma en el aula de Tecnología Moderna. Ocurre después del segundo libro (**_**Stargazer**_**)**

**Capítulo uno**

_Bianca POV_

No habíamos vuelto a sacar el asunto del fantasma con Balthazar, quizá nos daba miedo enfrentarnos a las consecuencias, corrección; a mi me daba miedo, él había aclarado sus sentimientos hace mucho tiempo atrás mientras yo me negaba a pensar en la posibilidad de aceptarlos. Claro que no habíamos dejado de charlar y gastarnos bromas entre nosotros , pero al final del día siempre estaba esa cicatriz en mi cuello que me impedía negar lo ocurrido, podíamos fingir que todo estaba bien, pero esa marca me recordaba que algo habían cambiado y que ya no había vuelta atrás.

**¿Qué habría pasado si el fantasma no nos hubiese interrumpido?**

_Balthazar POV_

Hacía ya una semana del episodio del fantasma y Bianca no mostraba intención alguna de blanquear su situación conmigo. Yo precisaba unas respuesta, ¿por qué había ella pedido que bebiera yo su sangre? ¿Acaso correspondía mis sentimientos? Pero por sobre todas las cosas me preguntaba si habría ella arrancado al cazador de su corazón y me permitiría amarla y hacerla feliz.

Todas las noches recordaba esa tarde en el aula de Tecnología Moderna y me parecía sacado de mis sueños más extraños.

El primer amor (aunque fuese un enamoramiento caprichoso como el de Bianca) suele ser bastante poderoso y el abandonarlo nos deja con sentimiento de culpabilidad, haciéndonos creer que no tenemos el derecho de amar verdaderamente otra vez. Yo sabía que aunque lo ocultara, ella seguía queriendo a Ross, y también sabía que daría cualquier cosa porque sintiera la mitad de ese amor por mi.

_Bianca POV_

Esa tarde teníamos programado reunirnos con Balthazar para un proyecto de Tecnología Moderna, así que me había propuesto aclarar las cosas ese mismo día. Nos habían asignado escoger un aparato electrónico y enumerar sus ventajas y desventajas. Yo había elegido una impresora mientras Balthazar había optado por un celular.

_¿Cómo va eso?_ – pregunté mientras guardaba mi trabajo.

_No tan bien_ – admitió con pesar _– creo que tengo_ _demasiadas desventajas._

_Oh_ _bueno, pues, creo que podría ser el hecho de que es portátil, y pueden localizarte dónde sea._

_Eso ya lo sé_ – repuso pacientemente – _pero esas figuran como desventajas para mi, seguro, puedes hablar, pero no comunicarte, faltan muchos elementos_ – se detuvo – _¿por qué crees que implementaron emoticones?_

_Balthazar, no lo hagas tan difícil_ – dije poniendo los ojos en blanco – _Iwerebon sólo quiere saber si entendemos la diferencia entre un móvil y un control remoto, no te lo tomes tan en serio._

_¿Tienes prisa, Bianca?_ - dijo estudiándome cuidadosamente con sus ojos oscuros – _por lo general no me presionas para que termine-_

_Eso es porque siempre acabas antes que yo_ – reí restándole importancia

_¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?_ – su tono indicaba que no se había tragado mi tono despreocupado. Odiaba eso, que me conociera de esa forma, después de todo, yo la deseaba iniciar la charla y ahora resultaba que era él quién abria la conversación.

_De hecho, lo hay_…

_Pues bien, hablemos entonces_- dijo cruzando los brazos –

Odiaba haber leído tantos libros de lenguaje corporal como para ser consciente de lo que ese gesto implicaba, Balthazar estaba dispuesto a mantener su postura y lo peor, la posición de sus brazos mostraban algo valioso que quería proteger y que se encontraba debajo de ellos.

**¿Sería capaz de hablar con sinceridad sin romperle el corazón?.**


End file.
